For Love or Murder
by Returning Moon
Summary: Freddy, Jason, Chucky, the whole gang are playing the game For Love or Money. But the competition heats up as they compete for the lucky dame or the prize Killings! Please R&R!
1. The Game Begins

**I don't own any of the Movie Characters in this story, Only myself and my character. Nor do I own any celebrities!**

Returning Moon appears in front of a Mansion wearing a short black dress and boots, she is holding a microphone.

"Welcome everyone, to the For Love or Money Mansion. I'm Returning Moon and I'll be your host for the next few weeks. Here on this show we decided to do something a bit different. Instead of 10 _human_bachelors we invited 10 horror movie characters to play the game instead. These men will live in this Mansion for the whole show unless they are eliminated. And here they will play to earn the heart of one lucky woman or the prize Killing."

A black strecth limo pulls into the driveway. "Oh! Here they are now!" Moon says.

True enough even outside the limo you could hear the angry cries of the Monsters (the ones who could talk at least).

Four deep scracth marks appeared on the window "It seems that Freddy wishes to get out as soon as possible." Moon whispers to the camera.

The door opens and one by one each man steps out of the limo. Freddy who was first looked irritated and angry. Jason who followed after him did not say anything but cocked his head at the surroundings that he was in. The same with Michale and Leatherface. Hannibal Lector who looked quite amazed at the Mansion stood with a elegant pose and held a charming smile. Pinhead who's expression did not change stood staring off into the distance. Candyman stepped out with a smile on his face and admired the Mansion while stroking his hook. "Damnmit! Let me out of here!" a rough voice cried. Moon crouches down and sees Chucky and Leprechaun fighting each other on who leaves the limo first. "I don't think so sonny, with hair so red and face so funny!" Leprechaun replied.

Candyman nudges Jason and he nods, Jason walks over and picks the two up out of the limo and sets them down outside. Chucky and Leprechaun glare at each other.

Moon stands up straight and looks at the men. "Welcome gentlemen to the For Love or Money Mansion, you have all received an invitation to stay in this house and play the game that follows. May I ask that you present your invitation so you can enter your new home for the next few weeks."

"Whoa, hold the nightmare bitch." Freddy growled. "Why would we want to play this stupid game anyway, you can't make us." he continued. Chucky nodded in agreement "that's right." he added.

Moon cocks an eyebrow "hmmm well, I'll give you a choice either play the game and try to win the prize killing or tuck your tail between your legs and chicken out in front of the whole world. Lets see people be afraid of you now Mr. Krueger." Says she.

Freddy thought about it for a moment and shoved the invitation at Moon, it was crumbled and torn but still in tact. The rest of the villains handed their invitations gently to Moon with respect. Except for Chucky who tried to see down her dress when she bent down to take his. He received a slap in the face.

Once everyone was inside the Mansion there were several groans and ahhhs. Freddy and Leperchaun groaned while Candyman, Dijin, Pinhead, Chucky, and Hannibal gazed with interest at the interior of the house. Jason, Michale and Leatherface said nothing.

"This is quite amazing." Hannibal said while feeling the side of the staircase "ivory?" he asked. Moon smiles "very observant Mr. Lector. Well gentlemen welcome to your new home once again. Now if you will please follow me into the next room I shall explain the rules."

"Damn brat and her rules." Freddy grumbled. "I heard that." Moon replied dryly.

The next room was not very large but it did fit everyone, Dijin, Pinhead, and Hannibal all took a seat on the couch while the others stood. Moon walks over to what appears to be a very large case, and stands beside it. "For those who do not know the basics of the game allow me to explain. You each will compete for the love of one woman, and first off you cannot kill her." Freddy rolled his eyes. "Now, not only will you be competing for her love, but you will also compete for a prize Killing that you have only dreamed of."

This sparked everyone's attention, even Freddy was paying attention. "Go on my dear." Hannibal said.

Moon opens the case, inside there are checks that have each man's name on it. "These checks hold not money...but a name of a person that you have only dreamed to

kill. Now if you are eliminated, which will happen if the woman asks for your ring back. You will lose your one chance to kill that person. However...if the lady chooses you, you may pick between her OR the killing on your check."

This sparked all the men in the room. Jason wrote something down on his clipboard and handed it to Candyman. "Jason wants to know if we can see the checks." Candyman said for Jason.

"Yes, I'll call you all up one by one and show you the person on your check. Now here is the BIGGEST rule of all. You cannot tell the woman that you are also playing for the Killings. If you do then you will be eliminated imedently." Moon said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Will Dijin please come forward?" Moon asked. Dijin rose from the couch and stood at the case. Moon picked up his check and revealed that his killing would be...Michale Jackson.

Dijin started to chuckle "this will be a fun game." he said and returned to his seat grinning.

Candyman was next and his killing would be Kevin Ferderline

Jason had Brittany Spears

Chucky had Lindsy Lohan

Pinhead had Star Jones

Hannibal had Tara Reid

Freddy had Pairs Hilton

Michale had Brendon Davis

Leatherface had Tom Cruise

Leperchaun had Jessica Simpson

"Now Gentlemen, I'll leave you to explore the house. I shall see you all tonight at 8:00 outside on the grand outdoor staircase. There you will meet the lovely lady and that is when the game will officially start." Moon said.

Returning Moon leaves.

All the men look at each other...Michale wrote something down on his clipboard and handed it to Candyman who read it out loud "Michale said, let the game begin!"


	2. Roomates

**Chapter 2 (Roomates)**

The players explored the house, by first starting with the bedrooms. Pinhead opened the door and revealed the gorgeous bedroom that they were all to share. Ten beds awaited each of them, all made and all the same.

"Huh, snob hell! But not too shabby." Chucky snorted. "Better than that blasted gem." Dijin replied laying down on the bed closest to the window.

"This is a princess's room." Freddy chuckled gently taking one of his claws down a pillow tearing it a little. "Then Fredrick, can sleep outside." Pinhead said calmy.

Freddy shrugged and sat on the bed which he ripped the pillow claiming it as his. It wasn't before long that everyone had claimed their bed except poor Jason who was stuck with the remaining water bed...that was next to Freddy.

Jason wrote something down on his clipboard, Leperchaun read it outloud "Jason doesn't want to sleep on the waterbed and wishes if someone will trade with him."

No said anything Jason slumped his shoulders and scribbled something else down "I'll sleep on the floor." Leperchaun said for him.

Freddy laughed "what's wrong Vorhees, scared to have a wet dream?"

Jason pulled out his macethe but Hannibal stepped in between him "we are not here to fight, now Fredrick, Jason I want you both to grow up and stop acting like children. We cannot present ourselves like this to the lovely lady that we are to meet tonight." he said.

"I've been thinking about that." Dijin said sitting up. "Do any of you have an idea of who this girl is?" he asked his roommates.

Everyone shook their heads. "Why don't we tell each other what we think she appears to be and acts like?" Candyman suggested.

Michale wrote something down on his clipboard "Michale said that he hopes that the lady's favorite holiday is Halloween." Pinhead read out loud.

"I'll expect her to be a ditsy blonde who has no clue who we are." Freddy chriped tilting his fedora down so it hid his face.

"You like the ditsy ones don't you Fredrick?" Pinhead asked.

Freddy scowled but said nothing "hmmm perhaps I could make the lass me bride." Leperchaun said.

"Don't even think about it pally. I hope she's got a great body?" Chucky said rubbing his chin picturing a curvaceous woman.

"She may be a goth beauty who wears chains and such." Pinhead said.

"I'm sure she's a dreamer. And after all dreamer's make alot of wishes." Dijin said looking hopeful.

Leatherface wrote quickly down on his clipboard "as if she would dream for you. But I hope she has a great taste in food." Candyman read out loud.

Dijin glared at Leatherface "I agree with you Tomas, I too hope that our special lady has a great taste for food." Hannibal said.

"Spoken like a true Cannibal." Freddy said.

"Says the man who goes great with fabba beans." Hannibal replied.

Freddy flicked him off.

Jason wrote something down on his clipboard and handed it to Candyman who now had become their mouths "Jason hopes that she isn't just another beach girl."

Candyman who was last said "I wonder if she likes to sing?"

It had all become quiet, now everyone was really thinking on what the lady would be like and how she would react to a bunch of monsters spending time with her.

Freddy sat up "look, aren't we all playing this game just so we can kill some celebrity? We don't need to worry about what the girl looks or acts like. All we need to do is play along and win her pathetic heart so then we can dump her and move on with our actual lives." he said.

"Toastie has a point." Dijin said.

Freddy scowled "stupid roommates." he grumbled.

"Be that as it may, but I am still going to charm the lady." Hannibal said.

"We were fighting over beds earlier. Now whacth as were all gonna start fighting over some dame." Chucky said.

"The day that happens will be the day I lick Vorhees boots on the inside." Freddy said.

"I'm a witness to that me boys, you all heard him." Leperchaun said. "Is that a bet Freddy?" Candyman asked.

"Sure." Freddy said cracking his neck. Jason shook his head sadly at him.


	3. Hey Pretty Lady

**Chapter 3 ("Hey pretty lady")**

The hours dragged on in the Mansion and so did the nasty comments, threats ect, from the inhabitants. The house was explored and chores where divided among the men. And not before too long was it time to meet the special lady.

Hannibal and Dijin were the only ones who wore something nice. The others remained in their usual attire.

"Careful Dijin, that tie your wearing might scare the girl." Freddy snickered. "As if your sweater is any better." Dijin snorted.

The boys lines up on the grand staircase waiting for the girl to show up. The were lined tallest to shortest on both sides of the staircase.

Returning Moon steps out. "Hello boys, getting along alright?"

No one answered. "Well, I'm sure that your all excited to meet the lady. So here she is. Gentlemen...meet Cassandra." Moon says.

A girl about the age of 18 to 19 steps out. She is wearing a black dress that comes down to her knees, with black high heel shoes. Her long brown hair sweeps down over her shoulders in curls for this night. Her aqua green eyes pass over each man one by one. She has a lovely smile and does not seem to be frightened one bit. Finally she said "Hi."

Everyone nodded their heads in a polite manner to Cassandra. Leperchuan licks his lips.

"Well, I would like to say that I can't wait to get to know you gentlemen. These next few weeks should be very interesting and fun. Now, when I call your names would you please come down here to receive your ring." Cassandra said.

"Chucky." Chucky toddles off the steps and walks toward Cassandra bristling himself to look taller. Cassandra bends down and puts the small ring on his finger. "It's very nice to meet you Chucky. I hope you will accept this ring with honor." She says. Chucky speechless for the moment nods and then replys "Nice to meet you too toots."

Cassandra laughs and Chucky walks back to the staircase. "Candyman." She calls.

Candyman steps forward and walks with pride he gives Cassandra a warm smile as she places the ring on his finger "It's nice to meet you Candyman, will you please accept this ring with honor?" She asks. Candyman said yes and gave Cassandra a hug before stepping back into place on the staircase.

"Freddy." who was next.

Freddy walks over to Cassandra clicking his claws at his side. Cassandra smiles "I'm glad to meet you Freddy, will you please accept this ring with honor?" Freddy licks his lips and nods. Cassandra puts it on his finger. Freddy gives her a small bow "sweet dreams Cassandra." he whispers. Cassandra blushes.

And so on and so forth, Cassandra presented each man with a ring and in return they all gave her a polite gesture. Hannibal kissed her hand, Michale patted her head, Leperchuan bowed to her, Leatherface was very nervous so her just shook his head very quickly. Jason patted he hand gently. Dijin also kissed her hand and gave her a charming smile. And Pinhead bowed low to her.

Cassandra smiled at all of them when everyone had gotten their rings. Moon steps up, "Well gentlemen, its time to say goodbye to Cassandra and retire for the night."

Everyone nodded goodnight to Cassandra and mumbled goodbye. Cassandra flashed them a smile and walked away.

The men retired to the bedroom and all spoke of Cassandra, how great she looked, would she be fun to kill ect.

Moon comes through the doorway "So are you guys ready to play the game now?" she asks grinning.

"Did ya ever hear of knocking stupid brat." Freddy called.

Moon ignores him "tomorrow you will officially start to play for Cassandra's heart. There will be challenges, but also rewards such as private dates. I'll ask you to look on the kicthen table come morning where you shall receive instructions fro tomorrow. I do believe that's all."

She leaves the bedroom leaving a bunch of confused and somewhat nervous monsters...


	4. Beach Boys

**I am so sorry for the long update! I've been so busy lately! Please enjoy Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4 (Beach Boys)**

Morning came and so did the groans of ten monsters who hated to rise early for one woman. Pinhead who was the first to rise staggered into the kicthen and found laying on the table a piece of parchment rolled up and tied together with a black ribbon.

Unrolling the parchment Pinhead read the message, then turned to tell his roomates.

"So, whats on the agenda today Master Pinhead?" Hannibal asked.

Pinhead cleared his voice and read the note "Put on your bathing suits boys and prepare to spend a fun relaxing day at the beach with Cassandra. But this is only the first step. Later today your challenge will begin!"

Jason bolted up at the word "beach" and shook his head so fast that his hockey mask straps were comming loose. "It's ok Jason, you don't have to go in the water. Just hang out on land. I'm sure Cassandra will understand." Candyman said fixing his friends straps.

Jason relaxed and let Candyman finish fixing his mask.

"Uh, did anyone here remember to pack a bathing suit?" Freddy asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Hey! Look what I found me boys." Leprechaun cried peering over an open cupboard. Michale stepped over and scooped up a pile of bathing suits for each man. Leatherface picked up a pair of trunks that had Peter from Family Guy on the sides and kept it for himself.

Pinhead snacthed a black pair of trunks and held them up to his waist. "Not bad." he said.

Leprechaun took a white pair of trunks and waved his hand, the color turned to green and the draw string turned to gold he giggled with delight and danced in a little circle.

Michale grabbed a blue speedo and cocked his head at it "just your type Myers." Freddy said smirking. Michale advanced on him but stopped and shook his head signaling him that it's not worth it.

Hannibal shook his head at the swimwear and proceeded to wear a more distinguished outfit. A white suit that was loose so he would not get too hot, with a pair of dark sunglasses and a white safari hat.

Jason stared at the remaining peices of swimwear and wished that he could burn them. **(Hateful isn't he?)**

Chucky groaned as he picked through the garment's, knowing that nothing would fit him. Shockingly he discovered a red speedo with little flames on the sides. He held it out from his body as if it was infected with diease. "They really must want us to feel embarrassed huh?" he asked.

"This show is fucken rigged." Freddy growled.

Candyman rubbed his hook and peered through all that was left and plucked out a pair of grey shorts with a black dragon symbol on the bottom of the right leg.

Dijin smirked at everyone and waved his hands, he turned into a handsome man wearing brown swimshorts with white stripes going up the sides. True the others had to admit that Dijin really looked attractive and could draw any woman to him.

All that remained was Freddy, who stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "If you shitheads think tha I'm gonna wear something that little bicth placed in that cupboard for us, think again. I don't do swimsuits." he growled.

"Why Freddy, scared you'll get burned?" Chucky asked. Everyone stared laughing. Freddy narrowed his eyes and stomped over to Chucky and tore his suit up. "Go naked you plastic prick." he snarled.

"Tiff would like that wouldn't she Charles?" Dijin said sweetly.

Chucky grimaced at the sound of his wife, wondering if she was whacthing the show right now. "We better get going boys, the limo is going to be here in ten minutes." Candyman said.

**Ten minutes later...**

Everyone was sitting in the limo, crowded as usual. Freddy, Jason and Hannibal were the only ones who were not wearing some sort of swimwear, Chucky asked Dijin if he could repair his suit that Freddy destroyed.

About twenty minutes later they pulled up into the beach parking lot. Returning Moon is waiting for them on the dock.

"Good morning gents. Are we ready to have some fun in the sun?"

No one answers

"Well the beach is all yours today, Cassandra is already down there waiting for you. And please remember...no killing."

Moon leaves

The boys find Cassandra under an umbrella, she is wearing an open white blouse that is blowing in the wind, with a black bikini top showing. Her white skirt blew with the wind also. Her hair was down but it looked great wild. She took off her sunglasses and hugged each man. She noticed however that Jason was shaking like a leaf, his eyes never left the water.

"Jason are you ok? I know that your afraid of the water, would you like something to drink?" Jason shook his head but patted her head softly.

"I'm so glad that you guys are here! There are drinks on in the cooler and plenty of food, please help yourselves." she said.

Cassandra sits back down on her towel and gazes at the ocean, Dijin sits does the same and offers her a glass of champagne, "my lady." he says. She takes it "thank you Dijin."

"So Cassandra, are you planning on taking a dip soon?" he asks her. She puts her hand to her mouth and wipes away a few drops of champagne "of course, I love the water." she replys.

"Any beer in the cooler Myers?" Chucky asks. Michale peers over the cooler and nodds his head and throws Chucky a beer.

He chugs it down "ahhh that's the stuff." he sighs. Candyman laughs as he lifts his hook up for everyone to see "Shiscabob anyone?" There he had several pieces of shrimp, fruit, and veggies. Cassandra laughs and raises her hand. Candyman extends his hook to her and she plucks off a shrimp "thank you, I see that your hook comes in handy alot." she said.

"It has it's moments." He answers back.

So the time passed with laughter as Cassandra listened to each man go at each other. She finally stood up and said "I'm going in." Leprechaun grinned and ran to her side "let me accompany you my dear, its not safe for a young lass like you to go in alone."

"Suck up!" Freddy called. Leprechaun took his Sheileigh and whacked Freddy with it several times, before returning to Cassandra "shall we?" he asks nodding toward the water. Cassandra rolled her eyes in a playful fashion and slowly took off her skirt. She had underneath a pair of black boy shorts to macth her top. Every ones eyes were on her, Freddy clicked his claws together trying to not make some sort of move. Jason kept a firm grip on his machete and tried to focus on something else. Leprechaun let his tongue hang out like some sort of dog. Hannibal smiled and resumed to continue his drink.

She slid out of her blouse and neatly folded her clothes, "anyone else want to come?" she asked. "I will." Chucky said and started off towards the water, Pinhead said that he would accompany her as well.

Soon they were all splashing in the water, while Freddy, Jason, Michale, Leatherface, Hannibal, Dijin, and Candyman all remained on land. But Candyman and Dijin shortly joined them. Leatherface was to shy of the water and avoided all contact with the other men as well.

Freddy who was bored as hell, was really wishing that he grabbed a swimsuit. He sat up and nudged Jason "whacth this mamma's boy." he said and took off his shirt, hat and boots and headed for the water.

Jason cocked his head at him and said nothing **(Duh!)**

Freddy waded in the water until he was up to his chest and began to swim up to the others. Chucky was having a hard time staying afloat and was having Cassandra help him "let me help ya out there Chucky." Freddy said taking him from Cassandra.

"Let go of me you bastard! I'm doing just fine!" Chucky yelled.

But Freddy started laughing as Chucky tried to fight back, five minutes later there was something red floating above the water...

Cassandra began laughing as she started to splash Dijin, but her laughing ceased as she went under.

Dijin laughed nervously when he saw bubbles come up but no Cassandra. He immedently dove in after her. Under the water Dijin saw Cassandra and that she was not moving. Dijin grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. The others sensed something wrong when they saw Dijin carrying a limp Cassandra.

He laid her down on the beach and began doing CPR, moments laters Cassandra opened her eyes and choked up water. "Breathe my dear, breathe." Dijin said soothing to her. "I-I-I'm so sorry! Sometimes I get shocks through my body and the pain makes me pass out." She cried.

"It's ok, Cassandra. Your safe now." Hannibal said, handing her some water.

"HEY WHAT I'D MISS!" Chucky screamed.

Cassandra looked and her eyes rolled back into her head from what she saw...a naked Chucky!

Chucky looked down at himself and quickly retreated back into the ocean to retrieve his swimsuit. Everyone else was laughing, Freddy was laughing the hardest...


	5. Reward

**I want to thank everyone who has submitted their reviews! You guys rock! Please enjoy the next chappy!**

**And for DoomKittyKrueger I had to add Chucky's nude moment! It's always fun to embarrass him!**

**On with the show!!**

**Chapter 5**

Once Cassandra woke up from her fainting spell, she promised Chucky that she wouldn't speak of what happened. Chucky didn't say much, he left all his anger for Freddy once they returned to the limo.

"KRUEGER YOU MANIAC BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! SHITHEAD!" Chucky screamed.

Freddy only laughed, "I knew you were small Chucky but I didn't know that your dick would be that much smaller."

Chucky took a knife and tried to stab Freddy. Pinhead and Leperchaun were still laughing about what had happened. Dijin seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, his mind was back when he saved Cassandra.

Jason wrote something down on his clipboard and handed it to Candyman. "It's a good thing that Cassandra wasn't angry." He read out loud.

"Something does not seem to be right gentlemen, didn't Returning Moon say that we would face a challenge later?" Hannibal asked.

It all became quiet "that brat has too much time on her hands. I say we kill her." Freddy said breaking the silence.

"That's all you want to do these days, kill the host." Pinhead said.

"That's not all I want to do..." Freddy said in a sly voice.

Michale wrote something down on his clipboard "Michale said that you'll be next to show up naked but without a dick, if you touch one hair on Cassandra's head in anyway shape or form." Candyman read for him.

"Not my fault the piggie is good looking, I might pay a visit to her later." Freddy replied.

Jason punched him in the arm...hard. "Asshole!" Freddy cried rubbing his arm.

**Later on at the Mansion...**

Hannibal was in the kicthen with Leatherface cooking dinner. Hannibal explained to Tomas how to season fresh brain with different seasons. Tomas observed carefully, and handed Hannibal anything he needed.

Jason was in the living room whacthing TV with Chucky, Candyman, and Michale. Freddy and Pinhead were playing cards. Leprechaun was counting his precious gold. And Dijin was up stairs.

"Dammit! How can I loose to a skirt wearing alien!?" Freddy yelled drawing his knives on the wall. "It's not a skirt Fredrick." Pinhead retorted, "I'm just a better card player than you."

"It's my turn to pick the game, let's play Screw Your Neighbor." Freddy said.

Every head in the room turned and gave Freddy a disturbed look. "Not like that, you shitheels. It's a game, but we're gonna need more players. Vorhees! Get your zombie ass over here." Freddy said.

Jason glared at Freddy, but became intrigued by the game so he joined them. Michale and Candyman did likewise.

"HAHAHAHA! Your screwed! Myers! Freddy laughed. Michale slumped his shoulders and wrote on his clipboard "Piss off."

Jason however was the winner, which shocked Freddy. "It's a gay game anyway." he muttered.

"Dinner is served." Hannibal called from the kicthen. It was better that the boys didn't ask what Hannibal put in their meal. Though it was good. Even Leatherface didn't reveal what they cooked.

"Something sure does smell good." A voice came from the hallway. "Shit, the queen bitch is here." Freddy growled.

Moon throws her shoe at him. "I heard the excitement today, and Dijin may I congratulate you for saving Cassandra when she needed help." Moon said looking at Dijin.

Dijin smiled, "and for your act of bravery you have earned a private date with Cassandra tomorrow night."

Dijin smiled real big and was greeted with cheers from some of the boys and curses from the others. Pinhead patted him on the back and said congratulations.

"I am honored." Dijin said bowing to Moon.

"You should be, now get some rest boys. And save your voices...your going to need them for tomorrow." Moon said.

She exits.

"Save our voices...what the hell does that mean?" Chucky asked. "We may be singing for Cassandra tomorrow." Candyman said.

"Piss that! I'm tired of this stupid game of beaches, dames, and a bratty host. Lets forget the prize at the end and just kill them all right now." Freddy said.

Michale threw what looked like a half eaten cooked brain at Freddy's head.

Jason wrote on his clipboard Shut up.

"This is all fun and silly, but shut up me boy about hopeless killings." Leprechaun said waving his bottle of Irish whiskey around.

"I agree for the first time with shorty over there." Chucky said.

Leprechaun glared at him. "Shouldn't we toast Dijin on his accomplice by earning a private date with Cassandra." Hannibal suggested. "I second that one lads!" Leprechaun cried.

Dijin smiled proudly.

**Sorry about this one being so short! But my mind has gone dead once again! I have the next day planned...but for anyone who has ideas for a challenge or day where the boys spend time with Cassandra please let me know!**

**Returning Moon**


	6. Headaches and Hangovers

**For any fans who are still of this story...I give you the next chapter. I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!! I know i have said that i would update but with my classes, exams, papers to write, practicing for plays, and trying to sleep, after getting better from being sick for a long time....oh dear whats the point? I do apologize and if you want to send me hate reviews go ahead, but I shall finally answer to the calls of bringing in another Chapter. So hold on to those hate reviews and sit back and enjoy the next chap of For Love or Murder.**

**Returning Moon**

**I still do not own any of the characters except for myself and my own character.**

The men had been up all night drinking to Dijin's prized private date with Cassandra, Freddy trugded in with his arms hanging by his sides. Freddy was so out of it that he didn't even feel like scraping his claws agasint the nicely painted walls.

"Mornin Sunshine." Chucky grunted, seeing Freddy looking like shit. "Fuck off Barbie." Freddy replied, slummping into a chair.

"Card says that Moon expects us to have our voices today for today we are going to face each other in some "games" " Chucky said cocking an eyebrow at Freddy.

Freddy leaned back and snarled at the mention of Returning Moon's name "bitch...I want to kill that brat so much."

Jason slowly stepped into the kicthen "mornin big guy. You ready to cheer us on in some games?" Chucky said. Jason cocked his head and drew a question mark on his clipboard. "Our darling hostess is wanting us to be cheerleaders today you moron." Freddy replied.

Jason took an orange and stuffed it into Freddy's mouth, gagging him. Chucky roared with laughter which brought down the other inmates.

They all stopped and stared at Freddy with confusion as to why he had an orange lodged in his mouth.

"Shall I not ask questions?" Pinhead asked.

"I think so...might be for the better." Dijin replied looking Freddy over.

Freddy stuck his knives in his mouth and dug the orange out. "FUCKING ZOMBIE! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"Will you idiots shut up!!! Damn! I'm tryin to kill this headache of mine!" Candyman shouted.

For a few moments the room went quiet...until Leatherface showed up in the doorway reaving up his chainsaw.

"I give up" Candyman sighed, and popped a pill in his mouth.

"Whats this about needing our voices today?" Leperchaun asked.

"Hell if I know shorty. But I'm in no mood to be a cheerleader as Freddy put it. So whatever Moon has in store for us today, I have a feeling i'm not going to like it." Chucky grumbled.

"It says that we're supposed to be ready for the limo in 1 hour gentlemen." Hannibal said walking in from the other room.

"I have ever told you guys how much I HATE you all?" Freddy asked.

Michale stabs him in the leg.

**Yes Yes i know this was short but I have some time tonight so i'm going to write some more. I've missed writting for this story so i'm going to continue. I've finally an idea for a challenge and you guys are going to love it!**

**Returning Moon**


End file.
